Vain
by Scarpaw
Summary: Girls are vain about their looks. Ryou's vain about not looking like a girl. Well, so much for long hair. Young!Ryou fic


Honestly, another one? Sheesh, this makes my what, ninth? Young!Ryou fic in a row? Wow... I have to be really bored... Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_**Vain **_

A hand mirror flew across the room, smashing against the wall and breaking as it fell back down to the ground. Glass shards were scattered against the wall where more than just a hand mirror had been thrown violently against the wall. There were glass shards of most reflective items you'd commonly find in a house, ranging from the just thrown mirror to glass cups.

The reflective silver spoons had been locked in their drawer, the bathroom locked, and windows covered with curtains. The TV had been turned on and muted to keep the black surface from when it was off from reflecting his image back at him. The only reflective surface in the area of the couch he was huddled on was the small kitchen knife that barely reflected anything at all- only your fingerprints when you placed your finger on it.

Ryou lightly palmed the knife from one hand to the other, eyes slightly glazed. His eyes were also red and puffy, as if he had been crying a lot. Ryou sniffed, and halted the palming of the knife and grabbed a chunk of his hair, bringing the knife up to it, before stopping and releasing his hair and restarting the palming of the blade.

A few fat tears rolled down Ryou's cheeks as he remembered what had been said to him earlier that day, during school.

_"You look like a girl!"_

The kids had laughed openly and mockingly at him, and even the teacher had snickered a bit.

_"Not even a pretty one! Just an ugly little girl!"_

They had jeered at him, leaving Ryou in a rotten mood, thus leaving Ryou in the situation he was currently in. Huddled in a ball in a corner of his living room, surrounded by broken glass, with a knfe in his hand. A few more tears dropped down Ryou's face, before he finally seemed to make his decision.

Ryou gathered up a messy handful of his hair, and lifted the knife. Then, he started hacking away at his hair with the knife. Why a knife, you ask? Because the knife didn't have a reflective surface and Ryou couldn't see his reflection in it.

His hideous, ugly, girly reflection.

Ryou's silvery-white locks fell to the ground in gobs, very much unlike falling snow. As Ryou hacked away at his hair, sniffling, it seemed like a slow rockfall of hair as he cut it unevenly. Once Ryou couldn't find any more locks of long white hair, he sniffled and buried his head into his knees, newly shortened hair brushing cooly past his ears, breeze tickling his now bare neck.

Ryou shivered, and sniffled some more, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. There seemed to be a sigh on the non-existant wind in the room, but Ryou ignored it, sniffling even more. He didn't jump as cool fingers gently unwrapped the knife from his own, and the sound of metal against hair filled the air again, Ryou's hair falling like snow to the ground as it was evened by someone with much more experience with knives- his yami, Bakura.

As much as Bakura wanted to be mad at his young hikari for cutting his- their -hair, he couldn't find the will to be mad at him. He himself remembered a time back five thousand years or so ago when he had been counted as among the living, when he had been a victim of teasings very much like the one his hikari had endured today.

Needless to say, it had elicited the very same response from the theif king, save for the breaking of mirrors and glasses. He had hacked away at his own hair with a knife that he had found (stolen), leaving it just as uneven as Ryou's had.

One of the older women of Kul Elna had found him, hiding in one of the darker corners of the village, and had taken him home and evened his hair up for him with the knife. They didn't speak much, she only asked who had cut his hair, laughing a bit when he responded that he had did it. When she had inquired, why exactly he had cut his hair, Bakura had responded with a dark mutter of,

"Because I felt like it." The woman had tsked, but hadn't said anything further until his hair had been finished. Then, as she shooed him away, she told him,

"Don't let those kids bother you. Be proud of how you look."

Bakura hadn't responded, he had just left without so much of a thank you.

Two days later the villagers of Kul Elna had been massacred, Bakura the lone survivor.

Sighing softly to himself, Bakura cut his hikari's hair skillfully, evening it up so that it hung just below their ears. Setting the knife down on the table with a clatter, Ryou lifted his head up a bit tenatively,turning it to face his yami.

His eyes were still red and puffy, and there were some unshed tears in them, but it didn't kill the effect when Ryou muttered a small,

"Thank you."

Bakura didn't say anything, just vanished into thin air, leaving his hikari to clean up the mess of broken glass all around the room.

Sometimes, vainity wasn't so bad.

_**The End**_

So everybody's vain. Girl's are vain in how they look, Ryou's vain about not looking like a girl.

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
